Driven Mad
by DustR25
Summary: A prequel to "When Hunters Become The Prey" We'll see when Vanellope snapped, how long it took, and events and her thoughts leading up to the beginning of the story.


_Before putting out the next chapter for "War On The Race Track" I decided to post a quick one-shot about how in this AU Vanellope snapped from all the torment_

 _It'll pass over how she snapped very slowly along with what was going through her mind from about 5 years into Turbo's takeover pass through when she finds out she can't leave the game and ending just before the start of my other story "When Hunters Become The Prey"_

 _I hope you enjoy and War on the Race Track will be updated in a few days._

 _As usual I own nothing but the plot of this story_

 **Driven Mad**

(As mentioned above starts off 5 years since Turbo's take over)

Vanellope would be sitting alone on a branch in Candy Cane forest near the Royal Raceway watching everyone races as she always tended to do.

"If only I were out there…I'd be kicking all their butts…" She'd sigh watching King Candy win for about the 34th time in a row.

"He always wins…no matter what…weird…" She'd cross her arms as he'd jump up and down on the podium before congratulating Taffyta on almost beating him.

"Then there's Taffyta…seems to be his favorite…maybe because she hates me the most? I wouldn't be surprised…"

The arcade would close as she'd jump down from the branch and begin walking back towards Diet Cola Mountain hands in her sweater pockets.

"Maybe tomorrow King Candy will finally lose a race…and maybe…just maybe they'll see I'm not a mistake…sure it's been 5 years but hey…they say anyone can change…" She'd remain hopeful as she'd walk through the junkyard looking at all the discarded, destroyed, old and rusted karts.

"For professionals they do sure wreck a lot…" She'd chuckle as she'd hear the roar of engines.

"No…not again…why can't they give me a break?" She'd look over in the direction and would see them coming towards the junkyard. She'd immediately start running back towards the forest.

"If I can get back there they won't be able to follow in their karts…" She'd pixelate a little as she'd run back in the forest and would turn to see the racers stopping infront of it.

"Got you now…" She'd see Taffyta jump out of her kart and Vanellope would resume her mad dash away.

"Not again…just yesterday I could barely limp back to the mountain…do they even have limit?"

She'd run into a clearing when 8 of them would appear on the other side and she'd come to a halt.

"No…" She'd turn look around and watch them form a giant circle around her.

"Fuck…" She'd sigh and would turn to Taffyta who'd have her arms crossed a huge grin on her face.

"Can't leave me alone for a day? Whatever message you think your sending you already hammered it home Taffyta…"

"We saw you watching us race Glitch….again….how many times do we have to say and show you that you don't belong here and we don't want you here?"

"I'm harmlessly watching from a distance…it gives me something to do besides walk around aimlessly…"

"And threaten the very existence of our game…"

"I'm no threat! I haven't done a single fudging thing to ever put this game life in jeopardy!"

They'd all chuckle. "You don't understand Glitch…you just existing threatens the game…and King Candy isn't happy that you've been close to the track…"

"Taffyta…I'm at a distance where I could really only make out your karts…even then I look at the Jumbotron…again from a huge distance away that I some times struggle to make some details out…I'm no where near the damn track…ever"

They start making the circle around her smaller and smaller. "That's still not good enough…Glitch…we don't want you even watching…we just want you gone…"

A few would shove her from behind as she'd pixelate when everyone.

"Stop please! I can't handle anymore!"

They'd knock her to the ground. "Too bad…"

They'd kick her repeatedly with Taffyta punching her as Vanellope would pixelate with every hit.

(A few painful minutes later)

They'd ease up Vanellope lying motionless on the ground.

"Don't let us catch you near us again Glitch…" Taffyta would walk away and the rest would quickly follow as Vanellope would begin to cry.

"They'll never changed…"

She'd lay there until the pain would stop then sit up. "Maybe I should leave the game…they don't want me here…"

She'd get up and would limp a bit. "That's going to hurt tomorrow morning…"

She'd go silent when she'd hear 2 people approaching. "Shit better hide…"

She'd hide behind a tree and would be shocked when she'd see Adorabeezle and Jubileena walking by holding hands.

"Well I'll be damned…never thought those 2 were a thing…" She'd tell herself as she'd step on a twig and she'd freeze as Adorabeezle and Jubileena would quickly turn around.

"Who's there? Gloyd I swear if this is a prank I'll make the beatdown Vanellope took earlier look merciful…" Adorabeezle would look around.

"What if it's Vanellope?" Jubileena would turn to her.

"No Vanellope knows better than to spy on us…common…let's head back…I have a feeling we're being watched…"

"Ok…" They'd leave as Vanellope would breathe a sigh of relief.

"Close call…I should wait till they've all gone to sleep…"

(A few hours later)

She'd walk up the Rainbow Bridge towards the exit nervously. "I know it's late but it's too quiet…"

Her nervousness would begin to fade when she'd suddenly hear –ZAP- an invisible barrier would appear.

"No…no…no!" She'd try pushing through only to be stopped each time.

"No I don't want to stay here! I can't take it anymore!" Tears would stream down as King Candy/Turbo would watch on a monitor a huge evil grin on his face.

"Trying to escape glitch? We can't have that…" He'd laugh as several Oreo Guards would race up the bridge.

Vanellope would hear them and would stand on the edge of it looking down at the Candy Cane Forest below.

The Guards would stop as Turbo would watch surprised. "She can't be serious…Not even Swizzle walks away from falls like that…"

Vanellope would turn to the Oreo Guards as some of the racers including Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead would join the guards.

"Message delivered…" She'd let herself fall off the edge as everyone would stare shocked as Turbo would grin evilly.

"Atleast that takes care of my little problem…" He'd chuckle and head to bed as everyone would leave the bridge shocked.

"I-I-I-I can't believe she jumped…" Rancis would be in disbelief.

"So? She wasn't meant to be here…she did the sensible thing and left…" Taffyta would put a lollipop in her mouth.

"Still…even though I didn't like her…she didn't have to go out like that…" Candlehead would look at her.

"Either way…the glitch is gone and can no longer threaten our game…we're safe at last…" Taffyta would cross her arms.

(Meanwhile)

Vanellope would open her eyes her head throbbing in pain. "Of course that didn't kill me…this game just wants me to suffer…"

She'd limp back to her makeshift home in Diet Cola Mountain sobbing.

"I'm here for a reason…I was meant to be a racer…I was suppose to exist…" She'd try cheering herself up to no avail. "They'll always hunt me down…"

She'd start drawing as she often does to cope with her emotions.

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was Taffyta who jumped? Or if it was Taffyta that was a glitch that everyone hated….or Taffyta that everyone wanted to kill…" She'd chuckle but then stop in horror. "Where did that thought come from?"

"No don't let them get to you…nothing keeps you down…nothing at all…that's just something about you…" She'd tell herself as she'd drift off to sleep those dark thoughts finding their way into her dreams as she'd chuckle. "Wouldn't it be fun if they all died?"

(A few years later)

Vanellope would lean against a tree at Lemonade lake drawing it. "Wonder if their still looking for me….it's been a few years and besides the walks Adorabeezle and Jubileena take in the forest…and Gloyd exploring and building underground tunnels…no one really leaves the village…but they do frequently leave the game…"

She'd be almost finished her drawing when she'd draw a few of the racers drowning and she'd laugh.

"I can see that happening…especially if weights were tied to their wrists or ankles…then they'd know what a real struggle is…" She'd laugh before stopping herself.

"They're still getting to you don't lose yourself…your better than that and you way better than them…" She'd tell herself as she'd erase the racers from her drawing and finish it.

She'd look at the lake and surrounding environment then back at her drawing. "Looks just like the real thing…" She'd smile something she'd rarely do when Taffyta's voice would causing her joyful mood quickly leave.

"So you are still alive…"

Vanellope's smile would immediately disappeared as she'd look over at Taffyta and wouldn't be surprised to see the other racers with her. "Yes and you probably have a problem with that…"

Taffyta would walk over. "Probably but what were you drawing?" She'd take the clip board away and look at is as Vanellope would sigh.

"A drawing of the lake and the scenery…I've been drawing quite abit instead of watching your races…I've never been close to any track in the past few years…I'd rather keep it that way…I was enjoying the peace and quiet…"

Taffyta would look at the other drawings surprised by how accurate and detailed they are but refusing to show it.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible…" She'd toss the clipboard at Vanellope's feet and Vanellope would sigh.

"And why is that? Look I get that I'm not suppose to be here…heck I've spent the past few years just drawing and exploring every corner of the map…and I've been staying clear of all of you does that count for nothing?"

"Sorry but that's just not possible…Gloyd and Swizzle…you 2 know what to do…"

They'd nod and would grab Vanellope by the arms as she'd kick and try fighting back.

"Common how far away do I need get for you guys to stop?!"

"Nothing is equals non-existence Glitch…"

Gloyd and Swizzle would drag her knee deep into the lake and would put her head under and keep it there as Vanellope would struggle to reach the surface.

"Let her up…we don't want to kill her…"

They'd nod and would let her surface periodically for air and would eventually stop and walk back to the others as Taffyta would pick up Vanellope's clipboard.

"Your drawings suck by the way…" She'd toss it on the ground and turn to Gloyd.

"Gloyd….Cherry Bomb…"

Gloyd would grin. "With pleasure…" He'd pass her one.

"Don't let us catch you again Glitch…"

She'd light it and toss it into the water and would walk away as it'd drift to Vanellope who'd be to weak to swim away.

"Shit…" It'd blow up sending her flying into the deeper part of the lake as she'd sink to the bottom.

"Common surface…they're not getting away with this…"

Using her remaining strength she'd surface and reach the shore where she'd drop to her hands and knees coughing up lemonade.

"Don't let them get to you….don't let them get to you….don't let th-she'd grab her head that be throbbing in pain-…no they've done to much….too much to be forgiven!" She'd recall every beating, every insult, every single last thing they had done to her as she'd finally snap and feel nothing at all besides anger, sadness, and a desire for revenge as she'd stand up and grab her clipboard. "I'm going to become a real racer…weather I have to kill them to do it or not…better get working on a kart…"

She'd head to the junkyard to scavenge for parts and begin making plans.

(Skip a year till the night before Ralph showed up)

2 Oreo Guards would be guarding a small storage containing their weapons and things Gloyd wouldn't be allowed to get his hands on.

"Did you believe those racers when they said the glitch was still alive?" The first one would turn to the second.

"I'll only believe that rumor if I see the thing….and if I do…it won't cause problems when I'm done with it…"

Vanellope's voice would interrupt them. "Is that so?"

They'd both look around. "What the….no way…" The first one would nervously look around as Vanellope would continue.

"Then by all means demonstrate…"

The first one would yell and the second one would turn to him just in time to see Vanellope rip one of his arms off and kill him with his own spear.

"Oh fudge…"

Vanellope would have the most evil grin on her face. "Open the door…and I'll let you go…"

The guard would nervously open the door and would turn around as Vanellope would grab him.

"Sorry…no witnesses…"

A loud scream would echo throughout the game followed by the noise of an Oreo being broken apart.

(A little while later)

Turbo along with a large force of Oreo Guards would appear and would look at the gruesome scene infront of them.

"Oh my mod…what happened?" Turbo would look on horrified.

A guard examining the bodies would look at him. "One has his arm ripped off…then was impaled by his own spear…the other was…-he'd stop himself from throwing up-..Forcefully broken apart…and based on the evidence it was done by a racer…or something like them by the hand and finger marks…"

Turbo would look out into the night. "What was taken?"

A guard would gesture him to follow him inside and he'd be horrified to find it empty.

"Whoever did this took everything…"

Turbo would look out into the darkness. "I'm afraid that's a certain someone who shouldn't have her hands on them.

Little would he know that concealed 15 feet away in complete darkness would be Vanellope with a smile most unpleasant.

"Take that as an example of things to come." She'd glitch a bit voluntarily and would grin evilly at the horrified expressions of the Guards and Turbo as they flee into the castle.

"Run….while you still can…the racers better lock their doors…" She'd walk back towards Diet Cola Mountain.

Turbo would walk into the throne room as the rest of the Oreo Guards would be positioned at the gates.

"Not good…not good…if she does something during the races tomorrow she'll ruin everything!"

He'd pace the room as Vanellope would sit on her make shift bed.

"By the end of the week…things will be different…I'll be a racer…weather they like it or not…their lucky I can't find a way to mess with their codes…but…-she'd look at a list she made-…these deaths should cope with that…" She'd laugh uncontrollably. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces before they die…the fear…confusion…pure terror….and I'll enjoy every moment…especially your slow death Taffyta…I'll make sure when you die to this sword…-she'd hold it up-…it'll be slow and painful…then and only then will you feel the pain you put me through for all these years…I'll enjoy everyone of their last moments…"

She'd pause as the a pellet would fall into the liquid causing some to go flying.

"I'm surprised that in 15 years none has ever landed on me…it's surprising…"

She'd look at the list and chuckle.

"Oh do I have plans for them…Candlehead burning like a real Candle….Gloyd being done in by his own traps…Swizzle grand finale…I'll enjoy going for them first…"

Her grin would widen. "Only thing that would be better would be to get them to turn on one another…ah then finally King Candy…I'll make sure you bath in this mountain for what you've done…"

She'd close her eyes a drift off to sleep.

(Skipping to when Taffyta shoved her in the mud while the others destroyed her kart)

Vanellope would lift her face up. "Little do you know this only sets me back…" She'd mutter as she'd hear Ralph scream and watch as the racers flee in terror.

"And I may have just gotten help…"

She'd go over to her destroyed kart back to the wrecker as she'd grin for a moment before pretending to be devastated.

After a short conversation they'd shake hands and head for the factory. "There is no way this…well whatever he might be is helping me…this is turning out better than I had hoped…"

(Skip to when Ralph broke her kart)

"NO! Stop! Please Ralph!" Real tears would escape her eyes as she'd finally get free. "You really are a bad guy!" She'd run back into her makeshift home.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I trust him?! Why did I forget everyone's against me?! Why did I let my guard down?! I was this close!" She'd punch a pillar and cry devastated as King Candy would walk in with some Claw officers.

"Nice home _Glitch_ …now where are the items you stole?"

Vanellope would grin back to him. "No idea what your talking about…does it look like I have them?" To herself. "Good thing I hide them…"

Turbo would sigh. "Either way your done…"

(Skip to Turbo's death and Vanellope being turned into a princess)

She'd land in chocolate but would catch a glimpse of Turbo flying into the liquid. "Yes…the only one who had a clue what I was planning…only one who could stop me…is dead…" She'd surface laughing with Ralph.

(A few minutes later)

She'd be sitting in her kart infront of the finish line. "I can't believe this…it's actually happening…the biggest step in my plan!" She'd tell herself as she'd grin as Ralph would put his hands on the back of her kart.

"You ready for this?"

Vanellope would turn to him. "Ready as I'll ever be…"

He'd push her kart across the line as she'd watch the line glow as she cross it. "Yes!" She'd scream internally as she'd be lifted into the air sparkles all around her.

"What's with the sparkles?" She'd be confused as her normal outfit would change into a princess dress and a tiara would appear on her hand and a wand in her hand as she'd touch the game and it'd change back to normal.

"What in the world?" She'd ask herself as she'd check herself out barely noticing the racers gathering infront of her as their eyes would sparkle for a moment as their memories would be restored.

"Now I remember…" Sour Bill would rush to her side but she wouldn't notice him.

"Why am I wearing this?" She'd ask herself as she'd hear loud and clear what Sour Bill would saw.

"All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush….Princess Vanellope…"

She'd look at the racers who'd gasp remembering.

"Well that explains it…"

She'd watch as the racers would apologize as Rancis would claim it was all jokes as Candlehead would say it was all Taffyta's fault.

Vanellope would stop herself from grinning. "No way…this is happening…I actually rule this game…and they think simple apologies will stop me from carrying out my plan…well they better think again…but just to be sure…I'll test the waters…"

"Tut-tut…-she'd silence the racers-…as your merciful Princess I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be….executed…"

She'd hold in her laughs as the racers would get on their knees and beg.

"This is too good to be true…-she'd overhear Ralph, Felix and Calhoun-…oh wait their still here…better play the forgiving type…"

"I'm just kidding….stop crying Taffyta…" To herself. "Besides you'll be doing that later…but I have a loveable giant to fool at the moment…"

(Skip the conversation they have)

She'd wave as they'd fly out of the game as the racers would bring her to the karts.

"Ok people let's make up after the race arcade is opening everyone in positions!"

She'd shout as the racers would go to their karts as she'd turn to Sour Bill.

"I need you to do a few things for me…" She'd pass him a piece of paper and he'd stare at it shocked.

"P-p-princess…I thought you forgave them…"

Vanellope would glare.

"That good side of me commited suicide by jumping off the bridge 10 years ago…Bill…I've waited a long time for this…and if you don't change all those codes…I can always let Ralph put you back in his mouth…expect he won't let you out…do I make myself clear?"

Sour Bill would nod. "Of course your highness…I'll be done long before the arcade closes tonight…"

Vanellope would pat the top of his head. "That's what I wanted to hear from you…now go…I have some racing to do…"

He'd nod and would run to the castle as Vanellope would go to her kart.

"What did you give to Sour Bill?" Taffyta would be curious.

"Just wanted him to check the game's code and make sure everythings ok…and make sure there's no trace of Turbo left…"

"Ok…" Taffyta would sit in her kart as the quarter alert would sound and Vanellope would pop up on the character selection screen.

"This is new…" She'd tell herself as a moppet girl would be sitting infront.

"Vanellope von Schweetz? Cool new character…" She'd select Vanellope.

(Skip to the end of the day)

Vanellope would trail Taffyta and Rancis going down the final stretch aiming for her 19th win in her first 20 races.

"Time show them my best super power ever…" She'd glitch ahead of them and win the race much to the girl's delight.

"Seems she liked it…" She'd tell herself as she'd appear on the podium as a trophy would descend into her hands.

"YES!" She'd be dancing inside as she'd fist pump with the moppet girl before dancing with her trophy.

"I did it!" She'd notice Ralph in his game being lifted up.

"Thanks Ralph….for everything…" She'd tell herself as she'd smile and wave knowing the wrecker would be doing the same. "Without you this may not have happened…"

The Moppet girl would get up and leave as the arcade would close and Vanellope would jump down and would be switched back into her princess dress.

"What happened?" The racers would be confused.

She'd call Sour Bill. "He says the game sees me as a Princess…guess I'll drop the president title…" She'd say with a sigh as she'd glitch back into her regular clothes. "But I'm not gonna wear that dress 24/7…You guys head home…we'll have the roster race in the morning…I'm gonna go meet up with Ralph at GCS…want to explore a bit…"

The racers would shrug and leave she'd hold the phone tight. "Did you do what I ask?"

"Yes Princess…their code boxes are locked…they're all yours now…"

"Good…" She'd hang up and look at the sword resting in her kart. "Finally…after 15 years…it's time…for me to have the last laugh…"

She'd grin evilly towards the racers as she'd hear Taffyta step on the bear trap placed at her door.

"And it begins now…"

 **End**

 _Hope you enjoyed this little prequel of sorts_

 _But that's how Vanellope snapped in my AU for wreck it Ralph, it wasn't quick and she tried hard not too, but eventually she couldn't take it anymore_

 _Note: Along with the update to "War On The Race Track" I'll also be posting another story that will be a version of "When Hunters Become The Prey" except Vanellope used Plan B instead of plan A, Plan A is pretty much everything that happened in "When Hunters Become The Prey" but in reality, Vanellope had another plan of getting rid of them._

 _I'm not insane, I just had creative ideas_

 _Stay tuned for that_


End file.
